


Dirty Dancing-Grounders vs Sky People

by Wannabanauthor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dirty Dancing Fusion, Discussion of Abortion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabanauthor/pseuds/Wannabanauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Linctavia AU prompt: Dirty Dancing! The Grounders have their "dirty" dancing and the Sky People are the rich folk who like the Merengue.</p><p>Linctavia version of Dirty Dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Dancing-Grounders vs Sky People

**Author's Note:**

> I've never seen Dirty Dancing, so I just skimmed the Wikipedia page.

She knew from the first time she saw him that she wanted him. His hips slowly rolling to the music as he taught one of his coworkers how to dance. The young Hispanic laughed and danced with him, the look of amusement in her eyes.

Octavia watched from the table, her eyes completely focused on him. He was a good deal taller than his partner, and his muscles were prominent. Even in his work clothes, she could see them as he moved. She fanned herself with her hand as she thought about what else he might be good at.

After the song ended, his gaze landed on her. Then there was a smirk, and his finger beckoned her forward.

She practically hopped over the table to get to him, and feeling the pull between them. Neither said a word as he took her hand and guided her through the dance.

It was entirely different from the Merengue that she and her friends had been taught. His hands were at her hips, slowly keeping her pressed against him as their hips moved together.

His hard muscles sent shivers through her body, and she felt the heat rising in the room.

When the dance called for it, she turned around to face him, his brown eyes boring into hers. The pulse between her legs grew stronger, and then the song was over.

“I’m Lincoln,” he said when they took a break to get a drink. “I teach dance here at the resort. I’m also the staff supervisor.”

“I’m Octavia,” she replied, looking him up and down, licking her lips. “My family is vacationing here. What was that dance?”

“Dirty dancing,” he said with a straight face, and she believed him. His eyes trailed over her body and then looked away.

“Are you interested in taking a class?” he asked, and Octavia felt herself nodding. Hell, it’s not like she had anything better to do.

“Lincoln!” a girl cried out and ran over to him.

There were tears streaming down the girl’s face. “I need your help!”

“Luna,” he said, and tilted his head towards Octavia. Luna gave her a watery smile.

“Sorry, but this is urgent. I need you to take me to the doctor.” Luna said, and Octavia watched as Lincoln’s entire demeanor changed. His formerly relaxed posture was now rigid with tension.

“You’re going through with it?” he asked, softly.

“I can’t do this on my own, and that asshole is already with someone else. Please, just take me!”

Lincoln shook his head. “I don’t have the money yet.”

“I can help,” Octavia said, stepping forward. They both looked at her in surprise.

“Whatever it is, I can get the amount,” she added. Luna looked from Lincoln to Octavia.

“Can I trust her?” she asked.

Lincoln shrugged and looked over at Octavia. “I don’t know. I just met her, but she seems okay.”

Luna stepped up to Octavia and took her hands. “I need money for an abortion.”

Octavia didn’t even blink. “How much?”

“$2000,” Luna said while sobbing. “It’ll buy his silence.”

“Are we taking you to an actual doctor, or—you know what, nevermind. It’s not my business,” Octavia said. “Give me a moment.”

She practically ran up the stairs to her family’s room. Her father, Marcus Kane, was pouring over a recent book he purchased.

“Dad, I need $2000 and no questions asked,” she said as soon as she opened the door.

His mouth opened and closed a few times before setting his book down. “Okay. Give me a second.”

He went over to his suitcase and took out his stash of emergency cash. He handed over several $20 bills until it added up to $2000.

“Thank you,” she said and kissed him on the cheek. She flew down the stairs to meet up with Lincoln and Luna.

“Got the cash! Let’s go.”

The drive was quiet, and Octavia felt uneasy about the whole thing. They watched as Luna entered the house, and they waited in the car.

“So, this was an awkward way to meet,” Octavia said, trying to end the silence. Lincoln chuckled.

“Yeah, not the best first impression, but she’s my friend. I’m not going to abandon her like that asshole did.”

“I’m glad that she has someone looking out for her. Do you think she’ll be okay in there? It doesn’t exactly look too safe,” Octavia said while peering at the house. It was nice enough, but shouldn’t these procedures be done in a hospital.

“She doesn’t want anyone to know. I can understand that,” he said, and they lapsed into silence once more.

About half an hour later, Luna came limping out, clutching her abdomen. Lincoln immediately jumped out of the car and went to her.

Even in the moonlight, Octavia could see the blood dripping down her legs.

“Shit,” she hissed underneath her breath. “I know where we can take her.”

They drove back to the resort, and Octavia led them up to her room.

“Dad, I need your help again,” she said and took in the Lincoln and the bleeding woman.

“What the hell happened?” he yelled, but Octavia put her finger to her lips.

“I needed the money to pay for her abortion. I think he botched it. Can you help her?”

Marcus glared at her, but nodded. “We’ll talk about this later. Who’s responsible for her?”

“I am,” Lincoln said, and laid her on the bed. Marcus glared at him.

“Learn how to wrap it up next time,” he growled.

Lincoln frowned but didn’t say anything. He stood by while Octavia’s dad patched Luna up.

“She’ll be fine, but she needs to stay off her feet for a few days and get plenty of rest,” he told them.

Then he turned to Octavia. “You are never to see this man again.”

“But he didn’t do anything wrong!” Octavia protested. Lincoln was a good guy who was only helping his friend.

She felt Lincoln’s hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay. I understand.”

He picked Luna up and carried her out of the room.

Octavia watched him go with tears in her eyes. “You are a jerk,” she said to her father.

~

Two days later, she saw him again. Teaching dance still. She approached him when he had a break.

“How’s she doing?” she asked, and Lincoln nearly jumped in surprise.

“Fine,” he said shortly before turning back to his drink. “You’re not supposed to be down here.”

“My father is an idiot, and he doesn’t rule me,” she said and placed her hand on his arm.

“You should listen to him.” He shrugged off her hand, instantly missing its warmth.

“I tend not to.” To prove her point, she stood on her toes to kiss his lips. He went still when her lips brushed against his. Then she pressed against his lips harder, and he kissed her back.

They decided to move to a more secluded place. His place was not far away, and Octavia was more than ready for him.

They spent all night making love, and she left before sunrise, completely satisfied.

When she returned to her room, her father was waiting for her.

“Where have you been?”

“With Lincoln,” she said defiantly.

“I thought I told you to stay away from him!”

“He didn’t get her pregnant, your favorite person, Finn, did! As soon he found out, he moved onto someone else. He wouldn’t even help her pay for the abortion!” she shouted back.

“Oh,” her father said. She watched a myriad of emotions cross his face.

“I think I owe him an apology,” he finally said.

“Yes, you do,” Octavia said with a nod. Lincoln was a kind and gentle soul. He would never do the awful things Finn did.

Later that night at dinner, Octavia saw Lincoln passing by and waved him over. He shook his head, but she gave him a thumbs up.

Sighing, he headed over to where she was. Once he arrived, she introduced him to her brother, mother, and her father who was looking sheepish.

“I’m sorry for the assumption I made. Octavia told me the truth. You are a fine man, and I would love to see with my daughter,” Marcus said as he shook Lincoln’s hand.

Lincoln’s surprise put a smile on Octavia’s face, and he smiled as well.

“I was actually thinking that Octavia should join the upcoming dance competition. I think she’d do great,” Lincoln said, taking Octavia’s hand.

“I’d like that,” she said looking into his eyes.

Marcus smiled at them both. “I don’t see why not. Come, join us for dinner.”

Lincoln sat down next to Octavia and began chatting with her folks. She smiled warmly at him. This was going to be a great vacation.

For the next few days, Lincoln trained her hard during the day, and treated her gently at night.

The day of the competition, she chose to dance with his group rather than with her friends. Their dirty dancing wowed the judges, and they won the competition.

While she was happy to win, it was also nice seeing her friends again and doing the dance all of them had been taught at a young age.

On her last night of vacation, she and Lincoln spent the night staying up late and just talking. She felt this incredible and immediate bond with him ever since she laid eyes on him.

He gave her a long kiss before she left, and she knew she would return sooner than next summer. She couldn’t stay away for that long.


End file.
